Search for Lost Hope
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: It's just the trailor so far. Kinda like a NT3. I don't know if I should continue. Might be a bit confusing, but review if you'd like me to continue. Thanx. Rated T for just incase.


Trailor

**Authors Note: I dun normally write NT fanfics, but I kinda struck like inspiration the other day, the trailor i'm not use to doing, but I thought i'd give it a shot, besides there's a first to everything right? Um...if you really don't get it...you can tell me. I can modify or explain. **

**I was thinking of turning this into a story, but in order for that to happen, you have to tell me if you like it or not. It's like a National Treasure 3. So review and tell me if you'd like me to continue, if I'm inspired enough, I will. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Let's see...Riley, Ben, Abigale, Patrick, and Emily aren't mine. Erm, I suppose the Queen doesn't belong to me either, but everybody else does. **

**So...without further delay, I present you...**

**Trailor: Search for Lost Hope. **

_In a crowded theater. _

Queen Victoria: The Diamond is hers. Satan's daughter she is. Nothing to be ashamed of. (_points to young girl in red and white dress) _

Queen Victoria: The devil's cursed the diamonds. Pieces of her soul are trapped in them.

_Queen hands the girl the diamond. _

Queen Victoria: Don't lose it.

Verity (the girl): I shan't, your majesty.

_In a big castle on top of a hill. _

Queen Victoria: The hope lies in the diamond.

_Queen pushes the girl into a long hallway, she walks behind her. All of a sudden at shattering glass, they both turn around. _

Queen Victoria: The diamonds!

_Girl continues to run down the hall into a dark room. She falls, and is unconsious. _

Queen Victoria: _(From outside the door) _The diamond will be missing for many years I know it will. Until it sits rightfully upon her finger, and the crown sits uptop her head she shall not rest. Nor will the rest of our world. There will be no peace.

_Verity wakes up to find herself in Modern world London. She wanders up and down the streets until Nellie finds her. _

Nellie: You look like you got lost to a costume party.

_At Elizabeth and Sean's flat. _

Nellie: The Hope diamond, dear.

Sean: The diamond. It was stolen, wasn't it? Part of the queen's collection.

Nellie: Lost for many, many years. They say it's cursed.

_Ben and Abigale having dinner with Riley. _

Riley: They say parts of her soul are trapped in it. And until she's freed, she shall die.

Ben: You don't really believe that stuff do you? There are pictures of her, and nobody in this world looks exactly like her.

_Camera zooms in on a sepia picture of little Verity with the diamond ring. _

Nellie: It's on display. In Moscow.

_Plane takes off to Moscow. _

Ben: We cut the ribbon here today, for the generous donor of a piece of the Hope Diamond.

Riley: _(Pointing to Verity sitting in the corner, now dressed in a formal modern day dress) _And you were saying, Ben?

_Riley and Ben and Abigale sitting around a table. _

Riley: I think it's time to go on amother hunt. There's more where that came from.

_Sean's two daughters sitting by the fireplace._

Nellie: (_to Sean)_ It couldn't really be her could it?

Sean: It could.

_Abigale on the phone with Ben._

Abigale: The diamonds been stolen from it's location.

_France on it's birthday, scene with Rose, Verity, Sean, Nellie, and Isabella _

Rose: Where are the rest of the diamonds?

Verity: They've been hidden. They're cursed, something could go terribly wrong if it ends up in the wrong hands. I don't know where they are. I wasn't suppose to know until I turned fifteen.

_An unseen man and his hunchman gathered around a laptop. _

David: The diamond. It's ours. We need it.

_Abigale sitting on Ben in on the couch with Riley hacking on the computer near by. _

Riley: It wasn't donated. It was stolen. There are more, but the clue is on the original.

_Jewlery store in France being robbed. Abigale held at gun point. _

Verity: No!

_Gun shot fired at man, hits the arm with the gun. _

Verity: Archery skills. Learned it all with a bow and arrow.

_FBI agents fill the room._

Sudusky: Well you two are new...

Rose: We have no intention on killing anybody.

_A ring box is opened, a man is down on one knee propsing. The hope diamond is on the ring. _

Verity: Don't put that ring on.

_Couple is very startled. _

Rose: (_Telling Abigale and Ben at a fountain) _It's rightfully hers. She needs it. Things will go terribly wrong.

_Isabella with her parents looking through a photo album. _

Isabella: So we're sorcerers?

_Verity laughs holding an unseen man at gun point, but her laugh fades when she's held at gunpoint too. _

Ben: So according to ledgand, you're the devil's daughter?

_She looks up into his eyes, her eyes brimmed with tears that she doesn't allow to fall. _

_Looking up into Nellie's eyes._

Verity: I can see her. You know the answer. It's in your eyes. No! You're not her. I'm hallucinating.

_To Abigale_

Verity: You have her voice. No. I'm crazy. She's dead. Long dead. I'm Hallucinating.

Abigale and Nellie: What?

Verity: She's sending me signs. We have answers.

_Patrick, Abigale, Riley, and Ben in the National Archieves building. _

Ben: There's a crown.

_Verity grabbing Abigale's hand. _

Verity: The hope is in the diamond.

_Room with Abigale, Ben, Riley, Rose, Verity, Elizabeth and Crissy. _

Abigale: The tile!

Verity: What?

Abigale: I don't know, I--I just said it.

Nellie: No, you're right. The tile. It's in the hallway. I don't know how I know that.

Verity: Signs

_Unseen man talking to several other people while they are sitting around a dinner table. _

David: The diamond is all we need. But there are others after it. We know how to deal with that yes?

_Everybody lost underneeth a haunted castle in England. _

Nellie: GIVE HER THE RING! GIVE IT TO HER OR WE'LL ALL DIE!

_Ring is tossed out into the ocean. _

Rose: No! You've cursed us all. No one will rest until the ring is upon her finger! That was our only clue!

Ghostly voice: (_echoing through the hallways) _ She shall not rest until the crown sits uptop her head, and the jewel sits upon her finger.

_Everybody is scared. They all run away from the "past voice of Victoria" _

_In a cafe:_

Ben: We have no clues. This isn't like any other.

Riley: We only have one haunting source.

Ben: We can't rely on her. They want her too.

_David and his men walking along the streets of Paris. _

David: And so it begins...men, the search For the...legendary hope diamond.

_Ben, Riley, Patrick, Emily, and Abigale eating lunch. _

Ben: I've got it the clue on the tile.

Patrick: What do you want this for? You don't need it! She does! For goodness sakes she doesn't die until she has it. She's immortal!

Ben: This is a hunt for pride, dad! For her.

Patrick: Does it matter? She's the devil's daughter, when she dies she goes to hell anyway!

Abigale: Don't! We'll find it. For her.

_Ben, Nellie, Sean, Verity, Rose, Abigale, Patrick, Emily, Riley all happily standing in front of a door. _

Nellie: This is it!

Abigale: What are we looking for?

Verity: For the hope diamonds, it's a longer than life search. For my crown, my jewels. My soul.

_A long dim Hallway in an abandoned supposedly haunted castle. Verity dressed in the red and white victorian dress..._

Isabella: (_Running after her sister) _Where are you going?

Rose: (_Stopping Isabella) _Stay here.

Verity: (_with a smile)_ Tracing my footsteps.

_She walks off into the hallway. _

_End Trailor _

**Is it okay? Continue? Review to let me know, you don't really have to say anything just say continue if you'd like for it to go on. **


End file.
